·El caso de los padres·
by Underword
Summary: Phoenix Wright se encontró con Edgeworth después de varios meses desde lo ocurrido en el caso del puente, ambos están dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos pero también habrá una sorpresa que Phoenix ha estado tratando de decir a su rival: que era padre. ¿Cómo lo tomará? P x E
1. Chapter 1

**·El caso de los padres·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Phoenix Wright se encontró con Edgeworth después de varios meses desde lo ocurrido en el caso del puente, ambos están dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos pero también habrá una sorpresa que Phoenix ha estado tratando de decir a su rival: que era padre. ¿Cómo lo tomará?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix)**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_-pensamientos_-

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney fueron modificados por las edades.**

* * *

·**El caso de los padres·**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de aquel día**

Phoenix estaba feliz de que todo había sido resuelto, el crimen no iba terminar a sabiendas pero el caso que casi costó su vida como las personas que más importaban finalmente llegó a su fin.

Maya tenía unos pocos días en pasar momentos con él contando a Pearl, debido que la médium le había anunciado que muy pronto tendría que regresar de la Aldea Kurain para convertirse en la futura maestra. Y no sólo era eso, Edgeworth también tendría que volver a Europa en unas pocas semanas.

Eso significa, que nuestro querido abogado defensor tendría que despedirse de sus amigos, aquellas personas que lo acompañaron en la mayoría de los casos más locos, extraños, dolorosos e inolvidables que ha tenido. Aquellos que siempre lo acompañaron por el resto de su vida como el abogado defensor, así que en lugar de desanimarse por que sería la última vez que los vería.

Pasaría el resto de los días que le quedaba antes de que llegara la despedida.

Con Maya y Pearl han decidido cambiar un poco la rutina como ir de paseo al parque de diversiones por ejemplo, también ir nuevamente al Circo Berry (Maya quería ver por última vez el gran truco de Max Galactica) contando la visita al Global Studio para ver a Will Powers y lo nuevo que sacaron del Samurai de Acero (consiguieron varios cromos coleccionables con el autógrafo del actor contando los DVD's del Samurai de Acero y la Princesa Rosa, Pearl adoraba el romance entre Samurai de Níquel con la Princesa Misola) y otras aventuras más. Sin olvidarse de pasar más tiempo con su viejo amigo y rival, Miles Edgeworth.

Al principio el fiscal se había negado aquello, pero tras la insistencia de Larry sobre pasar tiempo de calidad los tres para revivir recuerdos, tanto el abogado defensor y el fiscal no les quedó más remedio que sumar a Burtz también.

Aunque Phoenix disfrutaba pasar a solas con Edgeworth, la verdad le encantaba. Y pensar que aquel niño que fue primero en creer en él y defenderlo, se convirtió en un hombre diferente. Un fiscal famoso y temido por muchos, por su título "Fiscal Demonio" y que había sido derrotado por un abogado defensor en aquella vez cuando se reencontraron.

Por lo menos, ahora el fiscal se mostraba un poco más abierto comparado como era cuando lo vio en persona en sus comienzos de la abogacía.

En ese día, parecía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Y todo esto pasó cuando visitaron a un lugar donde jamás pensó que volvería a poner un pie ahí.

A pesar de su estado aturdido en cuanto vio el letrero y el ambiente en sí, cuyo pequeño bosque era iluminado por los rayos dorados de los faroles continuó el recorrido para seguir en silencio a su compañero.

Era extraño que hayan vuelto ahí, después de 2 años. Fue por un caso que cambió mucho tanto para Phoenix como para Miles, ese caso fue uno doloroso y oscuro donde trajo desde el más fondo de las tinieblas un incidente que estuvo atormentando al fiscal desde hace más de 17 años.

La pregunta principal de Phoenix era, ¿por qué han venido aquí? ¿por qué Edgeworth le trajo a un lugar como este para pasar sus últimos días con él?

¿Por qué en el Lago Gourd?

Después de caminar por largos ratos llegaron hasta la orilla de la playa, las huellas dejaban multiples marcas en la arena, se podía apreciar por la intensa luz plateada de la luna pendida desde lo más alto del vasto cielo nocturno.

El fiscal se detuvo, Phoenix hizo lo mismo.

-Te acuerdas de esto… ¿no? –comenzó el peligris después de un largo rato de silencio sin siquiera mirar al abogado defensor.

-S-Sí –fue lo único que el aludido pudo pronunciar, le incomodaba este silencio reinando en una tensión tan pesada como el plomo.

Aun así, el fiscal continuó.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo –comentó, Phoenix no sabía si lo decía para sí o si se lo dirigía a él.

-Ha pasado como más de 2 años –

-Sí…en aquella vez –pausó- Jamás pensé que volvería aquí…y supongo que, quieres saber porqué he decidido venir a este lugar contigo.

El pelinegro se quedó en un largo e incomodo silencio, en este mismo instante su cabeza estaba apenas en funcionamiento y su mente parecía en blanco, no tenía ninguna respuesta preparada para momentos así contando si habría caos a lo que iba a venir.

-En aquel día que resultó…fatídico para mí –Edgeworth al hablar, Phoenix notó que su tono había cambiado. No sonaba a lo que usaba habitualmente, detrás de aquella seriedad que el fiscal siempre presentaba sabía que por dentro escondía una debilidad…esa debilidad tan frágil y adolorida que evitaba a toda costa salir a la luz, podía entender porqué siempre era una persona distante y reservada con pocas palabras- Todos han creído que fui yo, nadie estaba pensando lo contrario por ese crimen, tampoco algún valiente que haya querido echarme la mano…

-…-

-En ese momento, yo también estaba dudando…estaba dejando de creer en mí mismo… -

-Edgeworth… -

El fiscal finalmente se giró para encararlo, Phoenix quedó en silencio en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de Miles no había frialdad ni petulancia, tampoco esa seriedad que parecía asesinarte, sino había dolor…teñido de melancolía y una tristeza tan profunda que parecía ahogarse en un pozo de lágrimas.

No tenía palabras para aquello, no podía saber como expresarlo.

-Pero, tú… -pausó en un silencio que parecía eterno, aunque solo han pasado unos nanosegundos- tú… siempre tenía que ser tú… -bajó la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba los puños, el abogado lo miró con preocupación pero además sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial que denotaba empatía y dolor por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Se acercó a unos pasos, no tan cerca para guardar distancia.

-Siempre estás para alguien a pesar que te rechacen, siempre estás firme a pesar que quieren desmoronarte, siempre te preocupas por otros antes que tú mismo…siempre haz sido así conmigo…a pesar que yo… -sus puños se apretaron a un más tanto que sus nudillos parecían tornarse blanco- …Yo no haya hecho algo por ti...ni siquiera…cuando estuviste a punto de morir.

Había resentimiento en lo último, y eso Phoenix lo notó muy bien. Pero ese resentimiento no iba dirigido a él sino al mismo Edgeworth.

-Eso no es verdad –espetó después de largos ratos de estar callado.

-¡Claro que sí! –

Parpadeó por el tono de voz de Miles, pero aun así no se dejó torcer.

-Me haz ayudado cuando te he necesitado, haz estado ahí cuando yo siendo terco y testarudo te había dicho que no te necesitaba y haz aparecido en momentos inoportunos…Edgeworth, no me haz fallado y yo creo que nunca lo harás –afirmó mirándolo con intensidad-

El peligris quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules del pelinegro que seguía brillando con la misma intensidad.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró- ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… Siempre he creído…desde que nos hemos reencontrado, que algo en ti sigue estando ese mismo Edgeworth que conocí siendo niño y nunca se fue, a pesar de los 17 largos años que ha pasado.

Miles abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Se que suena ridículo para ti, pero es verdad nunca dejé de creer en ti ni siquiera desde que supe que eras fiscal y por eso yo… -

Las palabras no le llegaron en cuanto Miles lo tomó por las solapas de su traje y lo atrajo para sí, chocando sus labios con los suyos suavemente. Phoenix apenas podía ser consciente lo que estaba pasando en este mismo momento, una vez que su cerebro volvió a conectarse la sorpresa no tardó en apoderarse en sus pensamientos.

¡Miles Edgeworth lo estaba besando!

Sus labios se sentían…cálidos y suaves al tacto muy contrario a la personalidad distante y fría del fiscal, en lugar de disgusto, se sentía agradable e intenso, tanto que sentía que se iba a desmayar. La experiencia era una tormenta de emociones, tanta confusión y placer juntos le provocaba mareos, pero un mareo sumamente…agradable.

Una vez que se separaron, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Edgeworth en sus labios y un creciente calor intenso colarse por su rostro, en este mismo instante juraría que su rostro estaba rojo como tomate.

-Siempre…haz sido tú, desde que he recibido esas cartas…nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Maldición, Wright –dijo entre susurros, no había molestia en su voz ni siquiera irritación, no podía describirlo no ante una sensación nueva que estaba experimentando ahora.

Parpadeó ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces…sí las haz recibido –

Miles asintió.

-La razón por la que no te he respondido, fue en mis años oscuros de mi carrera cuando comencé a ser fiscal. Manfred no podía permitirme aferrarme a mi pasado, para ser un fiscal con historial perfecto no puedo dejar que el pasado y las emociones se entrometan en mi camino –sin soltar las solapas de Phoenix, bajó la mirada al suelo. No sentía valor alguno para encarar algo que siempre lo había ocultado desde su adolescencia, y había creído que estaba enterrado junto con el resto de sus otros oscuros recuerdos, oh, cuan equivocado estaba- Las he leído, todas y cada una de ellas. No haz cambiado nada, cuando volví a verte después de tantos años, siempre haz estado preocupándote de mí como lo haz hecho cuando niños.

Phoenix negó la cabeza con suavidad para luego, tomar suavemente el mentón de Miles para que lo mirara directamente.

-Jamás dejé de hacerlo, no sólo en aquella vez. Cuando te habías cambiado de colegio, cuando en mis años universitarios me había enterado que te habías hecho fiscal, cuando volví a verte en los tribunales, cuando dejaste aquella nota y creí que habías muerto… todas esas veces, nunca dejé de pensar en ti –Edgeworth pudo notar que aquel brillo en la mirada azul de su rival había una notable tristeza y melancolía, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera. Phoenix siempre fue alguien que escondía sus propias preocupaciones ante sus amigos y cuando, en verdad, lo demostraba Miles siempre había estado ausente. Esta vez, no sabía que hacer. Esto iba más allá de su lógica y razonamiento- Cada vez que intentaba acercarte, te podía sentir lejos. Sea por tu manera de ser distante o lejos del país, siempre he creído que no tenía la posibilidad de estar cerca de ti. Desde que te habías mudado y no he podido saber nada de mi mejor amigo, me he hecho estas preguntas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te habías ido? ¿Por qué nunca he podido estar a tu lado como tu mejor amigo? Y…nunca obtuve ninguna respuesta.

Si no fuera la mano de Phoenix manteniendo con suavidad su barbilla, en este mismo instante preferiría ver el suelo nuevamente que ver sus ojos.

-Lo siento –susurró con dolor.

El abogado le sonrió con una sinceridad que Miles nunca lo había visto, mientras viajaba su mano a la mejilla de su amigo. Era increíblemente suave al tacto.

-No necesitas disculparte después de lo que hiciste, mis dudas finalmente se aclararon –sin más vacilación, lo besó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aun más el contacto. Miles abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero lo imitó aferrándose al cuerpo cálido del abogado por miedo a perder aquella sensación que siempre anheló en cuanto lo descubrió.

No importaba el tiempo así tampoco las opiniones públicas, todas esas dudas se esfumaron y el mundo parecía estar debajo de ellos. Lo único que importaba era el beso que expresaba aquellas emociones reprimidas y sentimientos encontrados convertidos en calor embriagante y agradable.

Luego de separarse, sus frentes se tocaron. Phoenix le miró intensamente al fiscal, y este le devolvió la mirada en silencio, no sonreía pero algo en sus ojos se encontraba esa misma intensidad que sentía el pelinegro. El abogado le sonrío.

-Me gustas mucho, Miles –

.

Ha pasado los días, y ahora llegó la hora de las despedidas. La vida de los seres humanos era así, las despedidas podían ser dolorosas era similar cuando una persona deja de ser un niño y tiene que aceptar el crecimiento de la madurez. Muchos experimentaban aquella tristeza sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra que no fuese un "adiós", los seres queridos que se iban era como si las mismas hojas de los árboles se desprendían ante el soplo del viento y se perdían a algún destino desconocido.

Pero, todos sabemos que dentro de las despedidas hay llegadas. Uno no sabe cuando o en qué momento, pero siempre habrá y llegará el día en que uno va recibir a sus seres queridos en otra vida.

Hay que creer y seguir creyendo la frase "No es un adiós, es un hasta luego".

Los trenes iban y venían a medida que el horario estimado de la parada corría, los murmullos de los pasajeros no dejaban de viajar por los aires sin dar una oportunidad de silencio, él lugar era ruidoso y el mar de personas moviéndose de aquí para allá, en resumen un caos.

-¡Nick! Supongo que llegó la hora –Maya lo miraba con una sonrisa, aunque el abogado sabía que sus ojos no ocultaban la tristeza que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

-Sí, es la hora que regreses a la Aldea Kurain para continuar tus entrenamientos –su tono de habla sonaba algo desanimado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por su amiga.

-WAAAAAHHH! –Pearls sollozaba sin poder disimularlo- ¡Señor Nick! ¡lo extrañaré!

-No llores Pearls, por favor –la verdad, no soportaba ver alguien llorar y menos a la pequeña y adorable Pearls.

-¡Pero no podré verlo más! Y…¡sería triste para Maya, la Mística también! WAAAAAHHHH –no tenía palabras para decir algo, jamás había visto a Pearls llorar mucho.

-Pearls, está bien. No llores, sabes que vamos a estar en contacto con Nick mientras estamos en entrenamiento y algún día cuando me convierta en maestra, Nick nos puede visitar -Maya le habló con tranquilidad tratando de aliviar a su prima.

-En serio… *snif*…seguiremos viéndolo, Sr. Nick –

-Claro que sí, Pearls. Te prometo que nos volveremos a vernos y las llamaré cuando pueda –

-E-Está bien –de repente la pequeña Fey se puso determinada y defensiva- No hagas esperar a Maya la Mística, porque después de todo…es su "persona especial" –puso los ojos llenos de admiración señal que estaba sumida en sus fantasías.

Phoenix no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Maya le miró con regaño y vergüenza.

-¡Pearls cuántas veces te he dicho que no hay nada entre Nick y yo! –infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia- Además…Nick es un hombre muy ocupado en su profesión como para pensar en esas cosas ¿no es así, Nick? –dicho esto envió una mirada de complicidad al susodicho.

-¿Q-QUEEÉ? –pronunció con sorpresa.

Pearl la miró sin entender, Maya le dijo que vaya a vigilar por si viniese el tren al que iban a partir. Una vez a solas, habló.

-Vamos, Nick no te hagas. Se qué pasó algo entre tú y el Sr. Edgeworth –

-E-Esto…yo…¿Cómo…lo

-¿Cómo lo supe? –le completó sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente- Por favor, era obvio. He notado lo mucho que te preocupas por el Sr. Edgeworth y nunca haz dejado de mostrar afecto por él. Además esas cosas como hacerte abogado sólo para verlo, no son las acciones que haría un viejo amigo, bueno… -se puso pensativa con el tema- Ahora que lo he notado, el Sr. Edgeworth también ha hecho cosas por ti porque…quién haría eso de viajar donde el otro lado del mundo sólo para saber si estabas bien.

Phoenix se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, ahora que Maya lo mencionaba estaba en lo cierto. Él había hecho todo por Edgeworth, desde que lo conoció siendo niños, nunca dejó de pensar en él cuando desapareció de su vida. También, las acciones de Edgeworth no se podía ignorar, había escuchado muchas veces del inspector Gumshoe diciendo cosas buenas de él por parte del mismo Edgeworth que, a veces, creyó que era un simple comentario o broma de mal gusto.

Admitía que le había tomado desprevenido, cuando el fiscal inesperadamente apareció, en cuanto, Larry le informó que tuvo un accidente.

-Ahh –suspiró soñadoramente ampliando una sonrisa entusiasta, muy opuesto a Pearls cuando delira en sus fantasías- Suena como una hermosa historia de amor entre amigos que fueron separados por un cruel destino y reunidos, una vez más, por un sentimiento mutuo …¡Sería genial escribir novelas sobre ustedes!

Phoenix la miró alarmada.

-¡Maya, no digas cosas vergonzosas! –_(Acaso no nota que lo dice en voz alta, ya la gente nos está mirando raros)-_

_-_Bueno, Nick. No te olvides del Sr. Edgeworth y hazlo feliz. O sino te estaré acechando todo el tiempo hasta que lo hagas –amenazó.

No sabía si sentía alivio o miedo ante esa amenaza.

-Hablando del Sr. Edgeworth…no era que hoy mismo se iría –

-¡! –

La verdad, en la mañana había llamado a Gumshoe preguntando por Edgeworth, parecía que el fiscal no se encontraba en su oficina debido las veces que ha llamado o ha recurrido ahí luego de aquel día en que se vieron en el lago Gourd. Y el inspector le había respondido "Amigo, el señor Edgeworth regresará a Europa este viernes y su avión partirá a las 19:00. No podré despedirlo debido a mi trabajo, pero ve tú…eres su amigo ¿no, amigo?".

Sí, hoy era viernes y era las…

-Nick! Son las 18:00 el avión del Sr. Edgeworth de irá en una hora y tinees poco tiempo –advirtió la joven médium totalmente alarmada.

Podía afirmar que la razón sería que el aeropuerto internacional se encuentre lejos de la estación del tren, el viaje en auto podría tomar más o menos 1 hora.

-Tienes que ir para decir por lo menos "Hasta pronto, Edgeworth. Te prometo que nos veremos algún día para nuestro amor" –

-Maya, eso sonó…muy cursi. Yo…yo le diría algo pero no de esa manera! –

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Ve y despídete del Sr. Edgeworth antes que sea tarde –

-Pe-pero, el tren –

Antes de decir una cosa, Pearl apareció corriendo precipitadamente.

-Maya, la mística. El tren ya llegó –

-…-

-Supongo que esto es un "hasta pronto, Nick" –

El abogado parpadeó atónito ante las recientes noticias, ¿de la muy pronto partida de Maya? ¿o de Edgeworth? Tal vez de ambos. Captó el mensaje con una tenue sonrisa y una mirada algo triste, le devolvió el último saludo de su querida amiga.

-Sí, hasta pronto. Maya-

-Promete que lo harás feliz y que seguirás buscando la verdad, cueste lo que cueste –

-Sí, lo haré. Y te prometo que seguiré pensando en ti y en Pearls, no me olvidaré –

-¡Claro que lo harás! Y yo te prometo que cuando nos encontremos, me habré convertido en la gran Maestra de la Aldea Kurain –

-Nos vemos pronto, Sr. Nick –saludó Pearls aparentando estar bien, aunque no lo está.

-nos veremos pronto, Maya…Pearls… -las saludó dándoles un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa sincera asegurando las promesas futuras. Y con una partida del tren, el abogado supo que no era un fin…tal como dijo la médium, esto no era un adiós. Era un hasta pronto, un nos veremos en algún momento de su vida. No sabía cuándo ni en que momento, pero podía afirmar, que muy pronto las vería.

Y esto también, iba para él.

Llegaría tarde.

No, por lo menos, debería intentarlo aunque falle su objetivo o triunfe. Tal como lo hacía en los tribunales y los oponentes con los que se ha enfrentado. Debería intentar llegar…al menos, para verlo por última vez.

…..

Esquivando los obstáculos y circunstancias que había en su camino, sus pies no dejaban de adquirir, cada vez, una velocidad desconocida, a medida, que sentía lo cerca que estaba…más cerca de su destino.

La adrenalina fue apoderándose de su cuerpo, ignorando su cansancio, el dolor muscular y la falta de aire.

Tenía que llegar…tenía que verlo.

Quería verlo, quería decirle un hasta pronto.

Fue recibido por una intensa luz, que lo obligó a cerrar, por un momento, sus ojos tras cruzar con prisa las puertas vidriosas de la entrada. Y un aire lleno de murmullos, no tardó en dar una bienvenida ruidosa, en un edificio ordenado y ostentoso.

Fue un claro mensaje que, finalmente llegó al aeropuerto.

Buscó con su mirada, alguna señal que delatara la presencia física de Edgeworth. Por lo menos, una pequeña señal que aún se encontraba en el edificio.

Sea alguien con cabello gris oscuro, un traje llamativo color escarlata o esos pañuelos que desafiaban la gravedad, colgado en el cuello.

Era difícil distinguirlo por las distancias, entre un infinito mar de gente que, parecía confundir sus sentidos incluyendo murmullos viajando en el aire parecían interminables.

Cómo le gustaría tener el martillo del Juez y gritar ¡Orden en la Sala! Para que se callen, ahora entendía un poco a Su Señoría.

Se sentía cansado, una vez que la adrenalina abandonó su sistema lentamente. Le dolía las piernas de tanto correr con frenesí y los pulmones luchaban por conseguir el aire que le faltaba.

No era el momento para descansar, pero…no podía encontrar una señal alguna de su viejo amigo, su rival, su confidente, su…amor de vida (no estaba seguro de aquello, Miles nunca le dijo lo contrario cuando le besó).

Era como si el mismo viento, se lo llevó silenciosamente.

Miró la hora que marcaba en un reloj gigante, eran las 19:30.

Phoenix se sentía desfallecer en una inesperada derrota, no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración y bajar la cabeza con decepción.

Había hecho todo para llegar hasta acá…y aún así, llegó tarde.

-Miles –murmuró para sí.

-¿Wright? –

Levantó la cabeza de manera automática, ante la voz que acaba de escuchar recientemente. ¿había oído bien? ¿o su cabeza le estaba dando una mala pasada debido al cansancio?

-Wright, detrás de ti-

Obedeciéndolo, giró su cabeza tras sí para encontrarse, cara a cara con aquel hombre que estuvo ausente a lo largo de su vida, pero presente en cada recuerdo, sueño y anhelo. Parecía inverosímil verlo con un abrigo gris, una camisa blanca sin su habitual corbata con volantes, pantalón de vestir negro. Ahora que lo veía, estaba distinto y más…interesante que su habitual traje rojo.

-Edgeworth? –

Phoenix no era el único mirón, el fiscal había notado que el abogado no llevaba su habitual traje azul, en su lugar vestía pantalón denim oscuro, camiseta negra con un saco color verde petróleo. Es la primera vez que lo veía en esa fachada, tan informal que parecía estar viendo a un distinto Phoenix.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu avión partiría hace media hora –preguntó sin salirse del estupor.

Miles se recompuso para calmarse de la sorpresa.

-Se dio aviso que, en este momento, el avión tiene dificultades a causa de los vientos fuertes, lo cual eso significa que mi vuelo esta en pleno retraso –

Wright no pudo evitar alegrarse por escuchar aquella, era su oportunidad de dar su despedida.

-Wright ¿estás bien? Estás rojo y jadeando –

-Oh. _Lo notó –_se dijo para sí- Eh, sí. Acabo de acompañar a Maya y Pearls en la estación, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para despedirte así que, me vine corriendo para acá –

Miles parpadeó sin poder ocultar un atisbo de incredulidad.

-V-viniste desde lejos corriendo…sólo por mí –lo último pronunció entre susurros pero Phoenix pudo escucharlo perfectamente. No es que sonara inverosímil lo que el abogado acaba de decir, de hecho, esas cosas sólo habría hecho Gumshoe (conociéndolo bien, el detective siempre fue una persona precipitada y dispuesta con todo lo imposible), aunque esto no debería ser sorpresa para el fiscal viniendo de Phoenix. Era como Gumshoe, pero distinto en su comparación (el abogado era una persona muy persistente, tanto que se acostumbró de aquello incluso si la razón fue su preocupación por él).

-No podía dejarte que te fueras solo, no como la otra vez…sin siquiera decirte un "hasta pronto" –

-…-

-¿Edgeworth? –llamó al notar que nuevamente vino ese silencio largo, tenso e incómodo entre ellos.

De repente, el fiscal se le acercó tomándolo abruptamente por el brazo para arrastrarlo a quien sabe donde.

-Edgeworth –siguió llamando sin obtener respuesta, intentaría seguirle el ritmo sino fuera por el susodicho que lo jalaba con fuerza- Maldición, Edgeworth –seguía sin responderle.

Se detuvieron en cuánto Miles lo llevó a un pasillo deshabitado y oscuro, pegándolo a la pared.

-Edgeworth, di al… -

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves labios del fiscal pegado a los suyos, de una manera intensa pero tierna a la vez.

Casi se olvidaba de respirar o de pensar, tan sólo quería apegarse a esa sensación deliciosa que le causaba ese beso.

Sin poder evitarlo, dio un pequeño gemido y Miles se aprovechó para adentrar su lengua, ambos emitieron un gruñido al tacto tan íntimo y húmedo que sentía desfallecer al punto del delirio.

Ante la escasez del aire, tanto el fiscal como el abogado se separaron a regañadientes. Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, sin separarse y solo mirarse a los ojos, descifrando algún sentimiento oculto en ellos, sin desafiarse como lo hacían en cada encuentro en los tribunales.

Era increíble cuántas cosas habían cambiado entre ambos con tan sólo poco tiempo.

-Atención, pasajeros. La aerolínea Skyline acaba de llegar, luego de superar las dificultosas tormentas, les rogamos disculpas por el retraso y que tengan un buen viaje –

Ante el aviso, los hizo regresar a la realidad. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la señal, que la hora de despedida llegó.

-Entonces… -habló finalmente Phoenix, después de un largo silencio- Tienes que partir.

-Sí –respondió Edgeworth con cierta dificultad, casi parecía que no quería separarse del cuerpo del abogado- Es la hora…

-Edgeworth… -lo miró a los ojos con intensidad- Te…te volveré a ver.

-Sí. Mi instancia en Europa durará poco y cuando regrese, mi decisión ya estará tomada –lo último, le respondió con firmeza luego de un silencio largo, pese que duró unos minutos.

Phoenix lo acompañó hasta la entrada a la aeronave, viendo dolorosamente como se alejaba el fiscal, dudó un momento. Rayos, esto era mucho más difícil que la despedida reciente de Maya y Pearl.

Tomando la respiración, habló.

-Miles –

El susodicho se detuvo para encararlo.

-¿Sí?...Phoenix –

Se quedó sin aire al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, esta era la primera vez y le sonaba muy atractiva.

-Cuando te vuelva a ver, te prometo que habré cambiado…seré un abogado que está dispuesto en siempre hallar la verdad, cueste lo que cueste, no importa que tan complicada sea la situación. No me rendiré –juró con determinación, podía sentir la pasión arder en sus ojos y en sus palabras junto con una mirada llena de resolución. El fiscal le sonrió, no había ironía ni condescendencia. Sino una sincera, su verdadera sonrisa, el verdadero Miles del que Phoenix jamás lo había vuelto a ver desde niños.

-Se que lo harás, y yo…también lo haré –y después de pronunciar aquello, se dirigió a su transporte.

Phoenix le siguió con la mirada sin siquiera apartarla.

Observando la aerolínea correr sus ruedas por la tierra para luego desplegarse y lanzarse en vuelo hacia el silencio como un ave; ahí supo que la presencia de Edgeworth se fue en cuánto el avión despegó.

En lugar de sentirse triste, sonrió con orgullo y confianza.

-_Nos veremos algún día, sé que nos veremos pronto aunque sea en otro momento…te prometo, Miles. Que esta vez, haré todo lo que pueda para mostrarte lo mejor de mí_ –

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y emprendió su camino a casa, se detuvo en cuanto encontró un objeto que nunca lo había visto desde que salió de la oficina.

-Una ¿carta? –

Un sobre color rojo con una letra impecablemente impresa en una cursiva elegante, se podía leer su nombre "Phoenix".

-Edgeworth –

De regreso a su apartamento, Phoenix se tiró directamente a la cama, totalmente abatido tanto física como emocional luego de tantas emociones que ocurrieron en tan sólo un día.

Miró el sobre depositado en la mesita de luz, podía leerlo en otro momento, pero su mente no dejaba de divagar el contenido y estaba seguro que la curiosidad que carcomía sus pensamientos, no lo dejarían dormir.

Tomando con cuidado el sobre, lo abrió despacio. No entendía sus nervios por tan sólo una carta, pero no era cualquiera…era una carta de Edgeworth.

Era la primera carta que recibía de él después de tanto tiempo, esperaba que fuera la respuesta a todas las correspondencias, que las ha enviado en sus tiempos de universitario.

Tomando la delicada hoja color crema, comenzó a leer cada palbra escrita en una caligrafía elegante e impecable, tal como su dueño.

.

_Phoenix: _

_Te escribo esto para decirte lo que siempre he intentado ocultar de todos incluyéndote, sé que he debido responderte después de mucho tiempo tus cartas. Sabes, debería haberte dado una orden de restricción por el gran número de correspondencias que llegaron a mi estancia, he estado ocultándolas de Manfred y de Franziska para evitar sospechas y manteniéndolas para mí._

_He notado que sigues preocupado por mí y preguntándome cada vez cómo estoy y por qué no me haz visto, luego de muchos años. Mi vida ha cambiado desde ese incidente que marcó mi mente, en los años que estuve bajo la tutela del fiscal von Karma, siempre creí que hacerme fiscal podría atrapar condenando a cada culpable que encuentre, especialmente al asesino de mi padre. Odie a cada abogado defensor con quienes me enfrenté y sin darme cuenta, te odié por haberte convertido en uno y he querido condenarte, sólo para evitar manchar mi historial perfecto. No he sido un amigo, no me merecía ser tu amigo. En aquella vez cuando fui acusado, hiciste lo contrario, me defendiste y creíste en mí cuando todo el mundo estaban en mi contra, incluso yo mismo perdí al fe. De no haber sido por ti, estaría en prisión y no me habría dado cuenta que el propio von Karma era el asesino de mi padre._

_Desde aquel día, sentí que algo en mí cambió. Y podía ver con claridad aquel sentimiento que siempre he estado esquivando a lo largo de mi carrera, ese sentimiento extraño y cálido siempre era por ti._

_Durante mis días como fiscal incluso en mi trabajo en el extranjero, nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Intentaba ocultarlo, me sentía incluso avergonzado al pensar que jamás me corresponderías, por esa razón me distanciaba para evitar que te dieras cuenta._

_Pero, tras nuestro encuentro en el Lago Gourd me sentí feliz, eran las palabras que siempre he anhelado y he estado esperando. Fue algo único y jamás me había sentido así desde que éramos niños, te puedo afirmar que mis tiempos de niñez que compartí contigo y Larry fueron realmente felices._

_No te puedo asegurar de cuánto durará mi estancia en Europa, pero trataré en llegar finalmente una decisión y decírtelo cuando nos encontremos._

_No hago muchas promesas, pero contigo haré una excepción por primera vez. Estaré en contacto todo lo que pueda, sea cartas o llamadas. Siempre estaré recordándote en cada momento, en cada lugar y no descuides de tu profesión también. Porque, la vez que nos enfrentemos, espero ver a ese abogado persistente, tirando faroles con sus discursos absurdos pero siguiendo su instinto en hallar la verdad._

_Y no se lo digas a nadie sobre esto, que sea solo entre nosotros._

_Si estás en problemas como siempre lo estás, házmelo saber y te ayudaré._

_Tuyo,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_._

Phoenix tras finalizar su lectura, que resultó ser eterno con la sensación de Edgeworth grabado a fuego en su mente y en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Era como si el mismo Miles le hubiera hablado en persona. En cada oración, cada palabra, cada letra; todo aquello pertenecía a la persona que tanto le importaba, tanto lo admiraba y tanto lo amaba.

Miró la ventana de su dormitorio con cierta añoranza y melancolía.

Esperaba verlo pronto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Yo, minna! Espero que les haya gustado uno de mis fic's de Ace Attorney. Para ser sincera, con sólo jugar sus videojuegos me he hecho fan de sus historias y personajes. Me encanta las parejas yaoi, en este caso, el NaruMitsu. Este es uno de mis primeros fic's, soy novata en esto y espero que les agrade.**

**Les aviso que muy pronto sabrán quienes son los siguientes personajes que aparecerán, tan sólo esperen, lean y dejen reviews, plis!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sayonara, baby.**

**Underword.**


	2. Chapter 2

**·El caso de los padres·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Phoenix Wright se encontró con Edgeworth después de varios meses desde lo ocurrido en el caso del puente, ambos están dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos pero también habrá una sorpresa que Phoenix ha estado tratando de decir a su rival: que era padre. ¿Cómo lo tomará?

**Género: Humor/ Romance/ Amistad/ Familia. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations. El incidente UR-1 no sucede ni tampoco la inhabilitación de Phoenix Wright. Semi AU**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix)**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_-pensamientos_-

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney fueron modificados por las edades. **

**Phoenix, Larry y Edgeworth: 26 años**

**Apollo, Klavier, Clay, Ema y Athena: 11 años**

**Maya, Franziska: 19 años**

**Trucy: 7 años**

**Pearl: 8 años**

**N/A: Uf! Después de tanto tiempo que había publicado este fic quería seguir con la historia, pero no encontraba alguna idea de cómo continuarla a pesar que tengo escrito en mi cuaderno. Pero, finalmente he aquí ante ustedes queridos lectores el capítulo 2. espero que les sea de su agrado la historia, en este mes ando muy ocupada con los preparativos para un importante evento en que tengo que trabajar y no tengo tiempo para mis historias. Así que me despido, cuando este libre de todo les prometo que publicaré más historias de Ace Attorney. Nos vemos!**

**Underword XD!**

* * *

·**El caso de los padres·**

**Capítulo 2: el caso de los niños**

**Parte 1**

**-11 meses después-**

-Han pasado 11 meses desde aquel día en que Maya y Pearls han regresado a la Aldea Kurain. Y desde que se despedía de Edgeworth…cuando le había prometido que cambiaría a lo largo de los días que transcurría desde su partida, no me refería a esto –

Phoenix no recordaba la apariencia anterior de su apartamento y de su oficina…pero viendo el desorden al agolpamiento de objetos infantiles que pertenecían a…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! Polly no quiere que use el Sr. Sombrero jamás –

-¡Eso no quise decir, Trucy! –

…dos pequeños traviesos…

Phoenix suspiró mientras dejaba a un lado los archivos del crimen que estaba leyendo para centrarse en los niños, que entraron precipitadamente en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede, niños? –miró a la primera que irrumpió la sala, se trataba de una pequeña niña de 7 años vestida con vestidito rosa con estampado de conejitos con corazones y un adorno de conejito con sombrero rosa que descansaba sobre su cabello corto color castaño avellana, sus ojos infantiles color azul brillaba de inocencia y su rostro pequeño dibujaba un puchero muy tierno que nadie resistiría.

-Es que Polly me dijo que no usara al Sr. Sombrero porque no le gusta –

-Apollo, eso es cierto –dirigió sus palabras hacia el segundo que había seguido a la niña. Era un niño de 11 años, su nombre es Apollo pero era llamado Polly por la niña llamada Trucy. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro con un peinado llamativo que se asemejaba a dos cuernos y ojos color café. Vestía una campera roja junto con pantalones color verde oscuro y zapatillas rojas, que hacían juego con su campera.

-No quise decir eso, es que me parece que no es buena idea que llevara al Sr. Sombrero a la escuela. Que tal si asustas a los demás niños y te digan algo feo por eso –

El abogado no podía cuestionarlo. Apollo es el hermano mayor de Trucy y lo que hacía parecía, según su hermanita, aguafiestas pero su razón era protegerla y no podía perdonar a cualquiera que la rechazara por ser diferente. Y en su opinión, el Sr. Sombrero, un extraño títere que parecía vivo, era muy fuera de lo normal.

-Ahora, ustedes dos…Trucy, sé que quieres usar a tu muñe…quiero decir, al Sr. Sombrero. Pero, sería adecuado que lo hicieras para un truco tuyo, en lugar de llevarlo a cualquier lugar, que tal si lo pierdes algún día –pausó para luego mirar al niño- Y Apollo, sé que te preocupas mucho por Trucy, pero, hay veces que debes dejar que ella tome sus decisiones –hubo una larga pausa hasta que, Apollo suspiró para mirar a su hermana con disculpa.

-Lo siento, Trucy. No quería que pensaras que no me gustaba el Sr. Sombrero –murmuró pero la susodicha y el abogado lo oyeron perfectamente.

-Está bien, Polly. Te perdono, yo también lo lamento mucho –

Phoenix les sonrió, para luego mirar el reloj.

-Ahora niños, que tal si salimos un rato. Papá tiene cosas que comprar y me gustaría un poco de ayuda –

Los pequeños levantaron la cabeza para luego sonreírle con alegría.

-Sí –dijeron los dos.

Mientras caminaban, Apollo y Trucy iban a cada lado del abogado para evitar perderse. Phoenix los mantenía con precaución sin dejar de pensar, en cómo las cosas han llegado a cambiar con tan sólo haber pasado 11 meses, casi un año.

Apollo y Trucy, son los niños que los había conocido en un caso de hace unos meses atrás. Después de haberlo resuelto y ganar con éxito el juicio, al enterarse que eran huérfanos tomó la decisión de cuidarlos, adoptándolos.

Trucy había aceptado rápidamente llamándolo "Papá" con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su pequeño y gracioso rostro. A Phoenix le sorprendió mucho, la manera en que la pequeña se había adaptado al cambio mientras que, Apollo, al principio, le había costado reemplazar el "Sr. Wright" por "Papá". Pero, el abogado defensor no podía quejarse, la verdad, no estaba arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión.

Al adentrarse por el supermercado, Apollo y Trucy fueron a la sección indicada, miraron con cierta fascinación a los productos naturales sin dejar de decir que necesitaban o que debería comprar para comer. Viendo a la gente que sólo se dignaban en ver las mercancías y colocaban en sus carros lo que necesitaban, los niños siendo tan inocentes y curiosos le daban un toque divertido a lo que era monótono y aburrido.

Terminado las compras, guardaron los productos comprados una vez que regresaron al apartamento, preparó el baño para los niños, miraron programas de televisión en cuánto Phoenix terminó de ayudar con sus tareas, cenaron y los llevó a sus respectivas camas.

Phoenix, una vez solo, se sentó nuevamente al sofá de su sala de estar mientras releía el archivo del crimen.

Había terminado con la investigación en sí y adquiriendo pruebas necesarias para el juicio del mañana, tenía todo a su favor, pero, no debería confiarse demasiado.

Esta vez, no sólo tenía confianza plena en su cliente sino también estaba dispuesto en encontrar al asesino, al verdadero culpable del crimen y que sea castigado como debería ser. La verdad tendría que salir a la luz… la verdad.

Era la palabra que Edgeworth le había enseñado, luego de llevar largos ratos desaparecido desde que había dejado aquella nota del supuesto suicidio.

En aquella vez, había sentido su mundo caer abajo. Había creído que el Edgeworth que había admirado cuando niño había muerto, reemplazado por un ser egoísta que sólo se aferraba en su orgullo. Se sintió impotente, adolorido, triste, frustrado… traicionado.

Sin importar las duras palabras que le dirigió en cuánto el fiscal regresó. Este lo ayudó a descubrir a sí mismo, a rescatar a Maya y dejar tras las rejas al verdadero culpable que resultó ser su cliente.

La verdad es lo único que debe salir a la luz.

Y nunca se olvidaría de aquello.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para dirigir su vista por la ventana donde se asomaba una ciudad brillante, llena de disturbios en medio de un mar agitado de personas y transportes metálicos que ocultaban las acciones más siniestras y oscuras en lo más recóndito del mundo. Pero, eso no era lo que exactamente Phoenix observaba con tanto sentimentalismo.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en un punto lejano, añorando la cercanía de un ser muy querido.

-Miles…me pregunto si volveremos a vernos –

**En algún lugar de Europa**

**Aeropuerto internacional**

**05: 30 a.m.**

Al pisar nuevamente el suelo de California, fue recibido por las blancas luces que iluminaban el edificio junto con el ruidoso tumulto madrugador de los pasejeros yendo y viniendo en diversas direcciones.

Aunque eso no era de mucha importancia para el fiscal.

El avión había aterrizado en plena madrugada, se despertó de su letargo sueño en cuanto la azafata anunció el estimado horario del descenso a Los Ángeles, California.

Estaba ansioso, por alguna razón no había podido conciliar su sueño nuevamente de sólo escuchar que su viaje llegará a su fin y estaría de vuelta a casa.

"Casa"

Era extraño oírlo en sus propios pensamientos, aunque sabía muy bien que significaba esa palabra después de varios años de ignorancia.

Y sólo "él" le daba mucho significado a esa palabra.

A la persona que jamás pensó en encontrarla después de 17 años sin verse en el tribunal y 11 meses que lo anheló desde que aceptó sus sentimientos.

La verdad, no sabía cuando esos sentimientos extraños se despertaron en su interior, esos sentimientos que creyó haberlos perdido desde aquel fatídico día en que todo lo que amaba fue arrebatado.

Hasta que él apareció. El niño ingenuo y llorón, que había sido su mejor amigo llamado Phoenix Wright, se reencontró convertido en un hombre. No. Un abogado defensor que tiene una fe ciega hacia sus clientes y que persiste con el fin de demostrar sus inocencias.

El hombre que le hizo ver la verdad y cambiar de un fiscal demonio a…un fiscal dispuesto a buscar la verdad.

Él no sólo lo cambió. Lo salvó.

Lo salvó de aquella oscuridad que lo cegaba por estos 17 años y le enseñó que la vida no siempre era, solamente, dolor y tristeza… también había felicidad, amor y otros sentimientos que creía que eran "innecesarios".

Se sentía ansioso, inquieto y preocupado. Sólo pasaron 11 meses desde que lo vio. Su viaje a Alemania fue una buena distracción y le permitió despejar su mente cuando hubo momentos en que le pareció complicado enfrentarlos.

Suspiró para sí.

Siempre fue una persona que se preocupaba lo que le deparaba en el futuro, en lugar de disfrutarlo. Esa actitud nunca lo pudo cambiar y fue consecuencia que cortó la amistad con sus mejores amigos hace 17 años. Esta vez, estaba listo. Ha estado lejos de Phoenix y no quería perderlo una vez más.

La comunicación que tuvieron fue entretenido, a pesar de la distancia, conversar con Phoenix por teléfono fue como volver a su adolescencia.

Phoenix parecía mucho más tranquilo cuando le hablaba, contando ciertos detalles de sus casos y cómo trataba de mantener el buffete sin ayuda de su asistente Maya. Edgeworth recibió la noticia que la chica Fey, se encuentra, en estos momentos en entrenamiento para hacerse maestra; con eso pensó. Que el abogado también tuvo una forma para distraerse de su ausencia.

Recordó vagamente que en sus conversaciones nocturnas, creció de una forma lenta pero agradablemente romántica, que lo hizo anhelar más el deseo de ver al abogado defensor.

Aunque hubo parte que Phoenix parecía distraído de algo, como si quisiera decir algo que Miles desconocía.

Si se trataba de una relación, Edgeworth no tenía miedo, esta vez, en llevar a cabo su amistad por algo más. Y estaba seguro que Phoenix sentía lo mismo.

Entonces, qué era lo que el abogado defensor le estaba ocultando.

Miró distraídamente el paisaje que pintaba en su viaje en taxi.

Era la madrugada, tendría que esperar horas para volver a verlo.

Un buen descanso y un buen desayuno lo relajarán de su atareado viaje y… sus sentimientos.

**15 de Octubre, 13:30 p.m.**

**Sala nº 1**

**Tribunal del Distrito **

**Palacio de Justicia**

Phoenix suspiró de alivio al ver que el juicio llegó a su fin. El caso no fue muy sencillo, pero pudo corroborar una vez más la inocencia de su cliente.

-Declaro al acusado del crimen…

**No culpable**

Hubo vítores y lluvia de confetis en el tribunal, Winston Payne no era un oponente al que uno lo puede considerar un rival, pero había que admitir que el juicio tuvo ciertas dificultades (ciertas, por el bien del fiscal Payne).

Ahora no importaba, debía dar prisa. Apollo y Trucy terminaron con las clases, estaban esperándolo ahora mismo y no quería que quedaran tanto tiempo aburriéndose, aunque ellos deben estar divirtiendose con sus amigos mientras lo esperan.

Igual, es mejor no perder el tiempo ahora mismo.

Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de su cliente que lo agradeció por la ayuda y le pagó antes de retirarse por la puerta, el abogado hizo lo mismo hasta que…

-Hey, amigo –saludó un conocido detective desaliñado con abrigo verde muy sucio que acompañaba su cómica y amistosa personalidad- Gran juicio de hoy, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre logras salir en adelante en el final.

-Detective Gumshoe… eh, bueno. Gracias, no fue para tanto. Usted, hizo un gran trabajo también –

-Jeje, en serio. Creí que he metido la pata otra vez –rió el susodicho- Oye, amigo. ¿tienes mucha prisa? Haz estado mirando el reloj durante el juicio todo el tiempo –preguntó con curiosidad, antes de que el abogado azul le respondiera, habló- No me digas, tienes que ir a buscar a Apollo y Trucy ¿no?

-Siento no poder quedarme a charlar –se disculpó.

-Jeje. No hay problema, debe ser complicado ser abogado y a la vez, padre. Cuando los veas, puedes mandar saludos de parte de su tío Gummy y de tía Maggey –

-Sí, lo haré –sonrió en respuesta. Antes de encaminarse a la salida, miró al detective para luego hablar con lentitud un tema que lo intrigaba- Haz… haz tenido noticias de…

-Del Sr. Edgeworth? –completó la cuestión entendiendo el cambio de actitud del abogado- Lo siento mucho, amigo. De eso no tengo idea. Lo único que he escuchado era que este mes regresaría de su viaje pero no ha dicho la fecha y la hora exacta.

-Ah, ya veo –habló intentando ocultar la decepción que sentía de no saber cuando iba a volver a ver al fiscal.

Gumshoe notó la intriga del abogado, así que sacó su humor a la luz dándole una palmada en su hombro. Aunque eso sólo consiguió sobresaltar a Phoenix.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Estoy seguro que el Sr. Edgeworth regresará pronto…me he preguntado cómo reaccionaría cuando se entere que tienes hijos –

-S-Sí, sobre eso –el abogado lo miró alarmado- Pero cuando lo veas, no se lo digas. Este asunto es algo personal y me gustaría que se enterara de mi parte –

-De acuerdo, mis labios están sellados. Te prometo que no se lo dirá cuando lo vea –

-_Eso espero, Gumshoe. Espero que no meta la pata esta vez, no quiero que él se entere en su regreso y que sepa que hasta Gumshoe lo sabía. Tal vez le reduciría el poco salario que recibe ahora _–el abogado no podía evitar preocuparse del detective y más en la situación en que está envuelto ahora, esperaba que Edgeworth lo tomara bien en cuanto le diga en persona sobre "eso".

En cuanto terminó su pequeña pero agradable charla con el detective, Phoenix se encaminó a la salida y justo a tiempo en que llegó a la parada tomó el autobús.

.

Edgeworth conducía el auto con pasividad pero a una velocidad necesaria para dirigirse a su destino, a pesar de las ansias que lo acosaba desde su regreso de Europa se sentía orgulloso de su autocontrol.

Se dirigía ahora mismo en el tribunal, antes de realizar su plan de dirigirse a su oficina decidió pasar un momento al Bufete Wright &amp; Co. Sin embargo, el edificio estaba cerrado y no había una señal del abogado.

No hizo falta caer en las divagaciones, si no se encontraba en su Bufete debería estar en el tribunal o en el apartamento. Conociendo muy bien a Phoenix, dudaba que estas horas estuviera en su hogar vagueando, aunque eso lo haría Larry en su lugar.

Negó con la cabeza, Larry no importaba ahora. Phoenix podría ser un abogado absurdo con la costumbre de inventar las historias más ridículas que pudo haber escuchado de su boca, pero nunca descuidaba su deber de defender a toda persona que necesitara ayuda aunque si se tratara de pagar o no.

Esperaba encontrarlo ahí, y si no. Pasaría por su apartamento.

Era algo extraño. Debería dirigirse en la oficina de fiscales, en lugar, de tener a su rival en sus pensamientos.

Si Phoenix llegara a enterarse de eso, se reiría. Miles sonrió para sí.

Una vez, estacionado en el parking su preciado coche nuevo deportivo rojo (debido que se deshizo del antiguo por culpa de un cadáver), el fiscal se encaminó a la entrada del Palacio de Justicia. No tenía información en que sala se encontraría el abogado, tal vez debería consultárselo a un alguacil o al…

-¡Sr. Edgeworth! –

El susodicho detuvo su andar al oír ese grito entusiasmado, giró su rostro para encontrarse a un hombre de estatura enorme, vistiendo un conocido abrigo de gabardina verde sucio y andrajoso. No hacía falta tratar de identificarlo, conocía a este sujeto como la palma de su mano.

-Ah, detective. Tiempo sin…-casi se asusta cuando vio al inspector abalanzarse hacia su persona, pero se detuvo al caer en cuenta del espacio personal de su jefe.

-¡Que sorpresa! Me alegra mucho de verlo, casi lo abrazo –habló un poco avergonzado de sus actos impulsivos- He olvidado que las muestras de afecto no son lo suyo –el detective parecía hablar para sí, en voz alta, como de costumbre.

-_Acaso soy tan… carente cuando se trata de mis emociones _–se preguntó el fiscal- _Al menos, sólo hay una única persona por la que sí estoy dispuesto en tratar –_

-Yo…también estoy feliz de verlo, detective –habló a duras penas, no era de extrañar que tarde o temprano se encontraría con su compañero de investigación, después de todo era su "ayudante". Pero, por más que estaba acostumbrado de la presencia torpe y sutilmente agradable del detective, no había venido aquí por eso- Detective, él…se encuentra ahora mismo –formuló la pregunta con cierto cuidado.

-Se refiere al Sr. Wright. Bueno, él acaba de terminar su ensayo y qué cree, ganó. Siempre hace todo para salir victorioso en momentos que está en cuerda floja jeje –

-_Aunque eso no es de extrañar, admito que nadie sabe lo que puede salir de su boca cada vez que se lo enfrenta –_típico de Wright- Así que…no está aquí –divagó, aunque eso era obvio.

-Acaba de irse, es porque tiene que buscar a sus hi…eh –cortó de inmediato el detective su torpeza- Quiero decir…esto…fue para buscar unas cosas que necesita…pruebas, sí, más pruebas para su investigación –habló deprisa, tratando de encubrir lo que estaba a punto de mencionar.

Miles entornó los ojos.

-Detective, lo noto muy nervioso. Hay alguna cosa que sólo usted lo sabe y yo lo desconozca –

El detective se removió incómodamente nervioso por su metida de pata.

-Ngh…nada, no es nada que le convenga mucho…señor… -

-…-

-Yo…tengo que hacer trabajo también, me alegra que haya vuelto. Eso, puede preguntárselo al Sr. Wright –

Antes que el fiscal le formulara una pregunta estilo interrogatorio como suele hacerlo en sus investigaciones, el detective huyó volando precipitadamente a la puerta de salida.

-_Eso fue muy evidentemente extraño venido del detective, está ocultando algo y creo sospechar que está relacionado con cierta persona que estoy buscando. Bueno, basta de divagaciones. Es hora de desenmascarar la verdad de una vez por todas _–

Miles Edgeworth nunca descansaba hasta resolver la duda que estuvo acosando desde su conversación a distancia con Phoenix, sus sospechas se vieron claras. No cabe duda, que algo estaba sucediendo y lo iba a averiguar muy pronto.

Aunque, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento con el asunto.

**15 de Octubre, 19:30 p.m.**

**Apartamento de Phoenix Wright**

Phoenix al buscar a sus hijos, se despidió de lo mejores amigos de Apollo, quienes se encontraban jugando a pesar de la finalización de clases. Y regresaron a casa, sin ningún inconveniente.

Comenzaba a cuestionarse si debió utilizar su bicicleta para que el viaje no haya tenido problemas, sin embargo, la idea no iba a ser nada gratificante respecto al trágico y el viaje con dos niños.

-_Si pudiera tener un coche… mejor pensar, si tuviera una licencia de conducir _–sus hijos no han dicho nada sobre el medio de transporte tampoco se han quejado del asunto, se recordó a sí mismo que estaba corto de dinero para eso, el ahorro estaba destinado a las necesidades del hogar, sus hijos y el alquiler de la oficina- _Puedo lidiar con eso _–

Apollo y Trucy se encontraban, ahora mismo jugando a la guerra de almohadas en una habitación que compartían. En cuanto, escuchó el teléfono sonar, Phoenix se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-Habla, Phoenix Wright –

-NIIICK! ¿Así es como recibes a una futura maestra de Kurain? –

-Maya –_como sospeché._ Se sobó el oído ante el grito que pegó su ayudante- ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte, ¿vas bien en tu entrenamiento? –

-Sí. El proceso es duro, pero me esfuerzo mucho gracias a la tutoría de la sacerdotisa Bikini, he sobrevivido al frío…bueno, me he resfriado un poco pero no me quejo. El entrenamiento requiere de resistencia y voluntad –

Phoenix trató de ignorar el escalofrío que el recorrió por la espalda al recordar la vez que estuvo bajo las heladas cascadas, se había resfriado de hipotermia y estuvo en cama por semanas. Gracias a Dios, tenía excusas para no ir a ese entrenamiento ahora.

-Me alegra de oírlo ¿Cómo está Pearls? –

-Ella también está entrenando y lo hace sin ningún problema. Oye, ella manda muchos saludos a Trucy y Apollo. Hablando de ellos ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que no los veo desde que los visité. No les hiciste pasar hambre, ¿no, Nick? –

-¡Cla-Claro que no! –replicó ante la acusación de la medium.

-Jeje, era broma. Haz caído en una de mis clásicas bromas pesadas, Nick –

-_No haz cambiado mucho con tus chistes sin sentido _–a pesar de eso, era algo que extrañaba de su ayudante desde que regresó a Kurain.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí? Estás cuidando la oficina como lo prometiste ¿no?... Ah-exclamó como si acaba de recordar una cosa- El Sr. Edgeworth ¿cómo está? Haz hablado con él sobre, ya sabes que…-

-Bueno… -comenzaba a sentir nervios a pesar que la medium no lo podía verlo desde el otro lado de la línea de llamada- No he encontrado el momento adecuado…-

-No se lo haz dicho aún –a pesar de no verla, podía imaginarse la expresión de sorpresa de la chica- Nick, haz estado hablando por teléfono y mandando mensajes de texto con el Sr. Edgeworth todo el tiempo, como me lo dijiste –

-Eh, sí –estaba seguro que se merecía el regaño- Edgeworth aún…no ha regresado de su viaje en Europa. Gumshoe me contó que este mes volvería pero no sabe la fecha y la hora exacta de su regreso –

-Sí, pero eso no es excusa de no decirle nada sobre Apollo y Trucy –

-Eso lo sé, Maya. El asunto de ellos es muy delicado y personal, estaba pensando que lo mejor sería decirle cara a cara que tengo hijos. Así me regañará todo lo que quiera por mi decisión –

-Guau –expresó con cierta tranquilidad- Eso suena muy considerado de tu parte. Jeje ya me imagino al Sr. Edgeworth diciendo "¿En qué estabas pensando, Wright? ¿Te volviste loco? No sabes nada de responsabilidad, sobre todo con niños" –Phoenix dio una risa mal contenida ante la pésima imitación de Maya a su amigo.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –

-Jeje, bueno. Veo que todo esta bien ahí, me alegro por ti Nick –por alguna razón, escuchar la alegre risa de la medium lo tranquilizaba- Sabes, jamás en mi vida creí que llegarías a ser padre tan pronto –

-Sí –sonrió genuinamente- Yo tampoco lo he creído, se que no puedo ser tan responsable pero hice lo correcto –

-Tú siempre tomas las decisiones correctas y siempre estás ahí cuando uno te necesita. No te preocupes, estoy segura que el Sr. Edgeworth lo entenderá y no será severo contigo cuando se entere de aquello –

-_Bueno, él por lo menos cambió. Es decir, no es estricto y atemorizante como siempre lo había sido desde nuestro primer encuentro –_

-Me tengo que ir, es tarde y tengo que descansar para seguir con el entrenamiento mañana. Si me necesitas, llámame. Puedo visitarlos otra vez, siempre y cuando la sacerdotisa Bikini me lo permita –

Viniendo de una mujer tan simpática como aquella sacerdotisa, no habría ningún inconveniente.

-Sí, Trucy y Apollo quieren volver a ver a Pearls y a su tía Maya. Quizás los lleve a dar un paseo un rato en la Aldea Kurain cuando sea vacaciones –

-Eso sería estupendo, trae al Sr. Edgeworth también. Me gustaría que conociera todo sobre Kurain –

-_No creo que eso sea buena idea _–el abogado sabía que el fiscal no creía temas sobre el espiritismo o esas cosas- _Hablando de eso cómo reaccionaría acerca que Trucy quiere ser maga –_

-Lo haré, cuando lo vea se lo diré. Suerte con tu entrenamiento, futura Maestra Kurain –

-Suerte con tu trabajo y tu familia, Sr. Wright –saludó formalmente en tono de broma, pero el susodicho estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

Y el sonido del pitido del teléfono fue una señal de fin de la llamada.

Phoenix dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras guardaba su móvil. La llamada de su ayudante le motivó mucho, las palabras de Maya, a pesar que se encontraba lejos en el valle Kurain, se sentía cerca y siempre lo incitaba a continuar su vida sin importar las complicaciones.

Cuando visitó, semanas atrás, en el Bufete con Pearl. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al principio, sus emociones estaban entre estupefacción, regaño y alegría al final. En tan sólo un instante, Maya y Pearl se encariñaron con los ninños; Pearl se ganó una amiga con Trucy y Polly una tía muy cariñosa.

En esos días, lo ayudó mucho con la oficina enviando algunos muebles y ropa para la habitación de ellos. Apollo, ya era un niño grande pero no se quejaba nada en tener que compartir la habitación con su hermanita.

Sabía muy bien que Maya no podía quedarse todo el tiempo a su lado para darle una mano, Phoenix tenía que continuar su camino solo y llevar a cabo su responsabilidad.

La decisión que había tomado hace meses atrás, realmente sabía lo complicado y duro que iba a ser. Pero no estaba arrepentido en haberlo tomado.

Maya había tenido una buena aceptación de sus hijos, esperaba que Edgeworth hiciera lo mismo.

Miró el pequeño marco con una foto dentro que estaba situado en la mesa del teléfono. La imagen mostraba a Apollo y Trucy en la oficina tratando de arreglar al Sr. Charley. Sonrió con añoranza admirando la foto como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, lo recordaba muy bien.

Se trataba la primera vez que los llevó al Bufete Wright &amp; Co., fue a su oficina a trabajar mientras Apollo y Trucy se pusieron a jugar en la sala de espera y sin querer, con una pelota rompieron la maseta del Sr. Charley. Apollo intentó arreglarlo usando pegamento y venda mientras Trucy le colocaba banditas en cada pequeña grieta que encontraba. Apollo tenía dibujado una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza por ser pillado repentinamente por la cámara mientras Trucy sólo sonreía a Charley colocando las banditas.

La escena le recordaba vagamente la foto que se encontraba dentro del talismán de Misty Fey. Aquella foto antigua pero significativa con la tierna imagen de sus dos hijas en una situación divertida.

Ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser padre, se sentía feliz. Por primera vez, el vacío que sintió en el momento en que Maya y Edgeworth partieron en caminos separados, fue nuevamente llenado nuevamente en cuanto Apollo y Trucy aparecieron en su vida.

Tenía amigos y personas con quienes contar, ahora le tocaba a él dar todo por ellos.

TOC! TOC!

Sus cavilaciones desaparecieron en cuánto escuchó que alguien llamaba por la puerta. Parpadeó un segundo para luego encaminarse ahí.

-_¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? _–se cuestionó una vez depositada la mano en el picaporte listo para abrir- Voy –

Al abrirla, se encontró con la persona que siempre estuvo acosando en sus pensamientos.

-…Hola, Phoenix –saludó el fiscal con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre, sin una mirada seria ni fría o condescendiente. Omitiendo también el típico "Wright" en la oración.

-¿¡M-Miles!? –exclamó por la sorpresa y el aturdimiento de verlo frente a sus ojos, en este mismo instante y cara a cara. No era un sueño- ¿Re-realmente eres tú? –

El aludido sonrió para sí. La expresión que ahora mismo pintaba la cara de su antiguo rival, no tenía precio.

-¿¡Cu-cuando llegaste!? –

Edgeworth simplemente encogió de hombros.

-Así es como recibes a tus invitados –

No sabía si era como un regaño o una típica aparente indiferencia.

-Bueno, no cuando un amigo cercano se fue a un lugar muy lejano del continente y no lo ha visto en casi 12 meses y, aparece aquí mismo como si nada pasara –en eso, Miles no ha cambiado para nada. Tal vez, debería acostumbrarse más a su costumbre de desaparecer y aparecer- Ah, Miles. Antes que nada tengo que decir-

-Papi ¿por qué tanto escándalo? –

-_Ay, rayos _–se maldijo Phoenix para sí, ante la aparición de Trucy seguida de Apollo.

-Papá, ¿qué sucede? –

Miles parpadeó ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿¡Pa-papá!?

Phoenix tragó duro.

-¿¡Qué significa esto, Wright!? –

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
